


James May, Life Ruiner

by Naina



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naina/pseuds/Naina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James May cuts his hair, and Richard Hammond loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James May, Life Ruiner

It’s happened so often now - like clockwork (which does not make him think about James’ watch collection, not even a little bit), every single time - it’s verging on ridiculous. 

It wasn’t always like this, either; it used to be, he could hear that James had chopped off five or six inches of hair and (if he avoided the Mail) go weeks or even months before seeing the result. Out of sight being out of mind and all; by the time he saw James in person, an inch or so of newly grown hair would be crowning May’s head. Now, though, a fan can repost a picture barely a second after it first appears online, and thanks to social media, it’ll show up in his Twitter stream five minutes later. Like one did just now.

Freshly cut hair, and a couple days’ worth of silvery stubble. Stupidly long legs clad in threadbare jeans. Oh, and sporting the green jumper that turns Richard’s insides to jelly.

Seriously, this is ruining his ~~day~~. ~~Week~~. ~~Month~~. ~~Year~~. Life.


End file.
